


The Arranged Marriage

by CarrotQueen



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent - Fandom, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Being Divergent is a good thing, Divergent, Eris - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, No war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotQueen/pseuds/CarrotQueen
Summary: Tris woke up excited. Not only was it her birthday it was her wedding day. She was getting married to her best friend, Eric Coulter. They were very much in love. But it hadn’t started out that way. In fact, the only reason they got married to begin with was because they were made too. Follow along with Tris and Eric to see how this plays out.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tris woke up excited. Not only was it her birthday it was her wedding day. She was getting married to her best friend. And they were very much in love. It didn’t start out that way though. When they were first told they were arranged to be married neither one liked the idea very much. Most people wouldn’t be getting married if they didn’t think it was a good idea. But most people were not the children of dignitaries of allied factions. Their fathers had felt that it would be better for both factions if Tris and Eric were joined through marriage. They were told they had to get married whether they liked the idea or not, because they were expected to take over as Dauntless leadership when Tris turned nineteen and they got married. Well, Tris had liked the idea it had just taken some getting used to at first. She had first learned of the marriage one month before her sixteenth birthday when she heard her father talking to Harrison (Eric’s father) and Max. Max is the main leader of Dauntless but since he didn’t have children he was training Eric to take his place, he was after all still the son of a leader.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. So this is my first fanfiction and I have no idea what I’m doing. Also I don’t have any chapters prewritten and I’m fixing to start Law School so I have no idea how often I will be able to update. But I will try my best.

Chapter 1

Three Years and 1 Month Earlier

Tris ran through the halls of the Abnegation dignitaries building looking for her mom when she passed her father’s office and heard her name. She paused to listen.

“Beatrice doesn’t know yet but I am going to tell her today.” Said her father.

Tell me what? Tris thought.  
“I told Eric yesterday but told him he wasn’t to say a word about it to your daughter.” Replied Harrison.

Eric? What could her father possibly be discussing with Harrison and plan on telling her that involved Eric? Beatrice Grace Prior and Eric Matthew Coulter had been best friends since she was born, they played together many times when their parents were meeting with the other dignitaries of the faction council. Two leaders from each faction met twice a month for interfactionary communications. During these meetings Tris and Eric would hang out and play as their fathers represented their respective factions. Andrew was there with Marcus as the dignitaries for Abnegation. And Harrison was there with Max as the dignitaries for Dauntless.

Tris was about to move on when she heard her father say “Beatrice, I know you are listening. Come in here for a minute we need to talk to you about something. Oh, and later we will be having a talk about your eavesdropping.”

Crap! She had been caught. Tris calmed herself and walked into her father’s study. When she entered she realized that not only was Harrison there, but so was Max Danvers and Marcus. Max was the head faction leader at Dauntless, and Marcus was the head faction leader of Abnegation. She knew whatever this was, it was going to be big.

“Hello Mr. Coulter, Mr. Danvers, Mr. Eaton. Hello daddy. What can I do for you?” Tris asked.

“Beatrice, what I am going to tell you might come as a shock. But, Marcus, Harrison, Max, and I have decided that it would be in everybody’s best interest if you and Eric were married on your nineteenth birthday, you will go ahead and transfer at sixteen like all other initiates. Waiting until you are nineteen to be married will give you time to settle in and become accustomed to life in Dauntless before you get married.” Her father told her.

Shocked didn’t even begin to describe how she felt. She loved Eric, but not in that way. She thought of him like a brother. Or did she? Not only that, but she was also just supposed to switch factions? What happened to trusting the test? What if her aptitude wasn’t Dauntless? What was she supposed to do then?The more she thought about it the more she was confused. She had never thought of Eric in that way before. And she hadn’t really decided where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. Her test wasn’t until tomorrow. But, the idea did seem nice. She didn’t really mind the idea of being with someone she at least liked as a friend for the rest of her life, besides, this might help keep Tobias Eaton off her back. Every time she saw him up until he deflected, he was constantly telling her how great they would be as a couple. While she was uncertain of her feelings for Eric, she had no doubts about how she felt concerning Tobias, and the feeling wasn’t love. 

Tris gathered her thoughts before she spoke again. She didn’t want to upset anyone but she knew she had to answer. When she finally was ready to speak she began. “Ok. I can see why this marriage would be beneficial to both Abnegation and Dauntless. However, I do have a couple of questions if you guys don’t mind me asking them.”

Harrison was the first to jump in. “Ask away sweetie, we don’t expect you to go into this blind. The least we can do is answer any questions you might have.”

“Well, Ok.” Tris replied, “What happens if I don’t get Dauntless on my aptitude test? Won’t it look suspicious if I choose Dauntless anyway? I know I’m supposed to go to Dauntless, but I don’t want people saying that the only reason I got in was because I’m marrying the leaders son.”

This time Max was the one to reassure her. “That shouldn’t be a problem, one of the reasons that we thought this would be a good match was because of all the signs that pointed to you being Dauntless in the future. While your brother Caleb was always interested in Abnegation and feeding the factionless, you always seemed like you would rather help protect people. You stood up for other people when they were being bullied in school, even if it came to a fight. While you weren’t the strongest fighter, it was ok because you always had Eric to back you up. Trust me when I say that your test results should come out to be Dauntless. At the very least you could be Divergent with Dauntless being one of your aptitudes.”

With all of her concerns being reassured, Tris asked if that was all. She wanted to go find Eric and get his opinion on this subject. He was already a full member of Dauntless and would be able to help her know what she was going to need to expect to make it through initiation. All thoughts of finding her mother had left Tris’ mind. All she could think of now was what her future would be like.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One Month Later

Today was the day of Tris’ aptitude test. It was also her birthday. Today’s test would tell her for sure if she was supposed to go to dauntless and be with Eric. She hoped that’s what the test would say. After she had left her father’s office a month ago, Tris had went to dauntless to talk to Eric. After talking they decided that since they were to be engaged they would start trying to make their relationship work as more than friends. They had made a lot of progress on that front during the past month. Now Tris was ready to see Eric on a daily basis. The only thing holding her back was her aptitude test and the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow.

Tris had also spoken to Max and Harrison about the initiation process for dauntless. She was nervous about not being good enough to make it in. Max had informed her that while she did have to go through the initiation training, it was really a formality, as she had already been chosen by the dauntless leaders based on her past performances. This was a great relief for Tris because it meant all she had to focus on was becoming the best dauntless she could be. She wouldn’t have to worry about fighting other initiates for a spot in dauntless. It also made it slightly easier for the other initiates too, because although Tris was training with them, she wasn’t taking one of the 15 open spots. As Tris was thinking about her past month and how her time in dauntless would be, she heard her name called. It was time to start getting ready for the rest of her life.

* Time Skip Past the Aptitude Test. We’ve all read it a million times and I don’t want to include it.*

Tris walked into the Abnegation Dignitaries Building later that day. She had just completed her aptitude test and she knew there were three leaders who would be eager to know how she had done. Tris had barely made it into her father’s office when Max, Harrison, and her father started asking her questions.

“How did you do?” Asked Harrison.

“What did the test say?” Max yelled wanting to be heard over the other two leaders.

“Did everything go okay sweetheart? I know that the test can be rough sometimes.” Her father said as he pulled her into a hug.

“Guys, calm down. Everything went great. I got dauntless just like we all thought I would. And the test wasn’t rough, it was one of the easiest things I’ve done.” Tris soothed the worried men in her life.

All three men responded by giving her hugs and congratulating her.

Harrison looked over at Tris as she finally escaped from all the hugs. “Oh, by the way, Eric wanted me to let you know that he wanted to come today but couldn’t because he had to finish up some work so he could watch you choose tomorrow. He also sent you this, he said it was stuff you might want to make tomorrow easier.” Harrison handed Tris a bag full of things.

Tris respond, “Thank you Harrison, please send my thanks to Eric as well. I’ll be sure to look at this stuff when I get home so I can see how it will help me tomorrow. Also tell Eric not to worry about not being able to come today, I know he’s busy with leader work and that I’ll see him tomorrow. If you guys don’t mind I’m going to head on home now, and prepare for tomorrow.”

The three leaders responded an affirmative and Tris headed home. After Tris got to her room she opened her bag of things from Eric and put them on the bed. In the bag was a pair of black combat boots, black athletic leggings, a tight black athletic tank top, a necklace with a black diamonds that spell out the name Eric, and a note. Tris pulled out the note and began to read.

Dear Tris,  
I wanted to make sure that you were prepared for tomorrow. My thought was that you could wear the black athletic clothes under your abnegation clothes so when you chose you would have something better suited to jumping on and off the train. The necklace was something I found at one of the shops here and it just made me think of you, and how I would like you to have my name on you. I’m looking foreword to seeing you tomorrow.  
Eric.

Tris was glad that Eric was so thoughtful. Having these clothes would make getting on and off the train much easier than it would be trying to do it in her baggy gray dress. Tris would be able to remove the dress after she chose while the other initiates were choosing, this would leave her in only the dauntless clothes and she’d be better prepared. Tris got all of her stuff laid out and ready for the next morning. She had had a long day and was ready for bed. As she lay down, all Tris could think about was how excited she was for the next day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Next Morning

Tris woke up early so she could get ready for the Choosing Ceremony. She put on her Dauntless clothes first and then pulled her Abnegation dress on over the top. After getting dressed she braided her hair and then wound it into a bun. Finally she put on her necklace that Eric gave her and hid it below her dress.

Tris finished getting dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast before she left for the Ceremony. She wanted to get there early, she thought she might get a chance to see Eric before it started. She wanted to thank him for the Dauntless clothes and the necklace. As Tris got to the bottom of the stairs she saw the rest of her family had already made it down and were fixing breakfast.

“Good morning,” Tris greeted her family, excited for what the day would bring.

“Good morning Beatrice,” replied her parents and brother.

Caleb, her brother, was also choosing today. He was older than her but only by ten months, making their Choosing Ceremonies fall on the same year. As Tris looked at Caleb she tried to decide where she thought he would wind up. But honestly, she didn’t think he would leave Abnegation. Caleb had always been the epitome of what an Abnegation should be, always willing to help the factionless or give someone his seat on the bus. Tris on the other hand, had always found it hard to remember to be selfless. But to Caleb it just seemed to come natural. No, Caleb won’t be switching she thought. And if he does it will be a great surprise to everyone.

Tris finished helping her mother make breakfast, plain oatmeal and dry toast. Food in Abnegation was very plain, it went along with being selfless. The family ate their breakfast in silence, everyone thinking about what the day would bring. Just as 

Tris put her last bite in her mouth her mother spoke up. “I just want to let you guys know, no matter what faction you wind up choosing today, your father and I will love and support you.”

Tris made eye contact with her father, they both knew exactly which faction she was choosing. There wasn’t a question, in a few hours she would be on her way to Dauntless.

Caleb was the first to respond, “Thank you mother, that is very selfless of you.”

“Uh yeah, thanks mom.” Tris followed Caleb’s lead and responded to her mother. Tris stood, took her dishes to the sink and washed them. She knew she was stalling just a little bit. Even though she was excited to start this new chapter in her life, she was also nervous about ending the chapter she was in.

“Well, I believe I’m going to head towards the Hub. I have to meet with a couple of other leaders before the Ceremony starts. Beatrice, why don’t you walk with me now, and your brother can come with your mother when she comes.” Andrew announced.

“Yes father,” Beatrice replied. This would give her a chance to find Eric before the Ceremony started.

*Slight Time Skip*

Tris and her father arrived at the Hub. As they were walking towards the building, she saw the Dauntless leaders jumping off the train.

“Daddy, do you mind if I wait here and talk to Eric before the Ceremony starts? I would like to thank him for the gift he sent yesterday.” Tris asked her father.

“I believe that would be fine Beatrice, I’ll wait here for the other leaders, then you two can come in whenever you are finished talking.” Andrew replied to his daughter.

Max, Harrison, Eric, and a fourth leader named Veronica came walking up. The three Dauntless leaders and Tris’s father walked into the building. Tris and Eric exchanges looks then walked around to the side of the building into an alley where they wouldn’t be interrupted.

“Hi baby, did you get my present yesterday?” Eric asked Tris.

“Yes, Harrison gave it to me. I love all of it so much and I have it all on now, thank you so much Bear.” Tris replied. Tris was the only one who got away with calling him bear. She had called him that since they were little, they had always told people it was because he growled at people like a bear does. However, they both knew it was because when it came to Tris, he acted like a Teddy Bear.

Tris reached up and grabbed Eric by his vest and pulled him down to meet her in a kiss. Eric complied and backed her up against the Hub building, bracketing her in with his arms on each side of her. When they finally broke apart, Eric spoke up, “I missed you, I wanted to come and see you yesterday but I had to get things ready at the Dauntless compound for today.”

Tris replied, “That’s ok Bear, I’d rather you be here today anyway. I do have a question though.”

“Shoot babe,” replied Eric.

“Ok, do you want me to not call you Bear in front of the other initiates? I know you have an image to keep. And even though it will take some getting used to, I can cool it with the nickname.” Tris asked.

“Nah, if anyone says anything, I’ll just bite them. That’s what bears do.” Eric said with a smirk.

Tris giggled and said, “People are really starting to get here now, I should probably go find where my parents are and sit with them. But I will see you after.”

“Ok, but don’t be surprised if I come off as mean. It’s not aimed at you, but at the other initiates. I actually like you.” Eric warned her.

“Don’t worry Bear, I know your growl is worse than your bite. Plus, I understand you having to keep your reputation. I actually like you to by the way. Well, more than that really, I love you. And I wanted you to know before we got in there.” Tris said.

“I love you too, Blue.” Eric replied and kissed her one more time before they had to go inside. Since they were little Eric had called her Blue. 

*Flash Back*

It started one day when they were at a dignitaries meeting with their fathers. It was actually the first time they had met. Tris was only four and Eric was nine. She saw Eric sitting alone eating some fruit. Tris asked her daddy if she could go sit with him. Andrew let her down to go sit with him. When Tris walked over by Eric she looked at his with the biggest eyes and said “Hi! I Beatwis, what’s your name?” Eric responded and told her his name. Tris proceeded to crawl up in the chair with Eric, half sitting on his lap. She was tiny, but Eric had always been built like a tank.

“You awe my best fwiend now.” Beatrice told Eric.

“Is that so?” Eric questioned.

“Yes.” Replied Tris with confidence.

“Well, I guess I should see if my new best friend would like some fruit then.” Eric said offering Tris some of his snack.

“Weally? I can have some?” Tris asked shocked. She had never been offered other people’s snacks before, it was always the other way around.

“Of course,” replied Eric, “what kind do you want?” Tris looked at the fruit for a while, she had never had any of it before. But she didn’t want to look stupid in front of her new friend. Finally she made a decision.

“I take one of the cute blue ones pease. I only like that kind.” Tris replied.

“One blueberry coming right up. I’m going to call you Blue from now on.” Eric replied as he handed her some blueberries. “Do you like them?” he asked knowingly. Tris nodded her head really fast and crammed her whole handful in her mouth. And from that moment on she was his Blue, his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

*The Choosing Ceremony*

Tris was surprisingly not nervous at all. She knew where she belonged and she knew what her future would be. As she looked around at the other people in the Hub building she locked eyes with Eric. She couldn’t help but smile when he winked at her. That relationship had progressed a lot quicker than she thought it would. It didn’t take long after they decided to try for her to develop feelings that turned into love. And after her talk with Eric outside she knew he felt the same way. Tris was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize that the ceremony had started. How she missed Marcus giving his speech and start calling names she’ll never know. But the fact is she did, so she was startled when her mom nudged her and said “It’s your turn.”

Tris jumped up and walked towards the stage. She saw Eric snickering at her, so she did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him making Eric grin and the rest of Dauntless watch the exchange in shock. Marcus handed me the knife, “Choose wisely, you don’t get to change your mind.”

“I won’t.” Tris replied as she cut her palm and dropped her blood on the coals. There was no hesitation, she knew where and with who she belonged. Tris walked towards the other Dauntless as they started screaming and cheering. She walked over by Eric, as she was going to pass him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

“You can sit here.” Eric said as he kissed behind her ear. “I need to stake my claim on you before anyone else gets any stupid ideas.”

Tris giggled and asked “A little possessive are we?”

“Only with you.” He replied.

Tris sat comfortably in Eric’s lap for the rest of the ceremony with different Dauntless looking on in shock.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

*On the train ride to the Dauntless compound.*

Tris hadn’t had time to take off her Abnegation clothes before they got on the train, so as she stood there by Eric she decided to take off the long dress so it wouldn’t cause her any issues jumping off the train. Just as Tris had the dress over her head she heard a wolf whistle and someone yell, “Yeah Stiff! Take it off!” Tris pulled the dress off just in time to see Eric grab a Candor transfer by the collar and slam him against the train wall.

“What did you just say initiate?” Growled Eric.

The Candor transfer whimpers, “N-n-n-nothing sir, it was just a joke. Uh the uh stiff and I are friends. We go way back. Uh sir.”

As Eric is about to reply an older dauntless member yells that it’s time to jump. Eric releases the Candor with a hateful glare. As we all get ready to jump I find myself standing beside another Candor transfer, she is a tall girl with mocha colored skin and curly black hair. She turns to me and smiles, “Don’t worry about Peter, he’s a jerk and has been for as long as I can remember. I personally think he’s just jealous because you were smart enough to wear something under your dress that was suitable for jumping off a train. I’m Christina by the way, but you can call my Chris.”

I smile back at her, “Tris,” I reply, “And thank you.” We both jump off the train. I have an easy time with landing, seeing as this isn’t my first time jumping off a train. I look up when I hear a throat clear, and I see Eric standing on a ledge in front of a giant hole in the building with a murderous glare on his face, I realize that he is probably still mad at Peter. As I look at him I can’t help but admire him. He’s the typical dauntless big and strong and has lots of tattoos and piercings. I can’t wait until I can get some too. I stop zoning out when I realize that Eric is talking.

“Listen up initiates! My name is Eric, I’m one of the leaders here at Dauntless. First things first, you have to get into the compound. The only way to do that is to jump off the ledge behind me. So. Who wants to go first?”

“I will!” I reply excitedly. All the other initiates are whispering about what could be at the bottom. I on the other hand am not worried. While I don’t know what’s down there I know that my Bear isn’t going to let me jump to my death my first day here.

Eric meets my gaze. “Really Blue? You want to jump first? Why does that not surprise me. You are already more dauntless than everyone else and you just got here. Jump away. I’ll see you down there.”

I look at Eric and grin. “Thanks Bear, love you.” I blow him a kiss and with that I let myself fall off the ledge.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My image of Declan is Roman Reigns.

Chapter 6

I land on something hard, yet bouncy at the same time and I realize as I fly back into the air for a couple seconds that I’ve landed on a net. I feel the net tilt to my left as someone pulls on the edge of it. I look to my left and I see two hands held out waiting to help me out of the net. I quickly glance at the arms attached to the hands and my eyes follow them to two familiar faces. The first hand, which also happens to be the hand I ignore, is attached to Tobias Eaton. I really would rather not have him touch me any more than he has too. He makes me uncomfortable with his unwanted affection.

The second hand is attached to Eric’s best friend, besides me. I reach out and grab Declan’s hand. I’ve known him almost as long as I’ve known Eric, he came with Eric to the dignitary meetings sometimes. As Declan pulls me out Tobias gives me a mean look, grabs my wrist hard enough to bruise, and opens his mouth, “Beatrice, it was very rude of you to ignore me when the entire reason I was waiting at the net was because I knew you chose today.”

Before I can reply Declan comes to my defense “Dude, back off. And if you’d like to keep that hand I’d suggest you take it off my baby sister, Four.” After witnessing a group of Candor jerks being mean to me one day at school, Declan had gotten it into his head that he needed to be my self-appointed big brother. It didn’t bother me in the least though because while I loved Caleb, I could always tell that he had something of a resentment of me. He was always jealous that I had friends at school in the form of Eric and Declan. Tobias quickly let go of my arm.

“She isn’t your sister idiot. You’re a dauntless born and she’s from Abnegation. It’s not possible for you two to be related.”

I grabbed Declan’s arm before he could hit Tobias or I guess he’s Four now? It doesn’t matter what his name is, I don’t want Declan to get in trouble for hitting him. “It’s not worth it Deck. We both know you are my big brother and that’s all that matter to me,” I say softly.

Declan nods then looks at me with all the love of a big brother and kisses my forehead. I grin as he turns around and pull me against his side with an arm around my shoulders. “First jumper, my baby sister Tris!” My smile grows impossibly wider as people start clapping and cheering. In that moment I know I’m accepted and that I’m going to love it here.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Becky Lynch as Lauren.

Chapter 7

It isn’t long before everyone else starts coming down. It’s a slow process because they have to wait until the first person is off the net before the next person can jump. Christina finally comes down around 8th. Apparently the dauntless born have to wait until the transfers go because the leaders know that they will jump. Christina tells them her name is Chris and walks over to me as they announce her. She gives me a strange look when she see's me still under Declan’s arm. It had been too long since I’ve been able to just hug him. I haven’t seen him much since he had his own choosing day and stopped being at school, and when I did see him it was always in Abnegation where hugging is seen as self-indulgent and is frowned upon. He is the same age as Eric so I’ve only seen him a handful of times in the last five years. “Who’s your friend Tris? I kind of got the vibe upstairs that you were dating Eric? You did call him Bear and tell him you loved him. And also, how do you know all these dauntless men? Why are you hugging them? Why-“ Chris stops questioning me abruptly when Declan puts his hand over her mouth.

“Holy Rabies! I forgot how much candors talk. Baby girl, I don’t think your friend even took a breath in all that word vomit,” Declan’s sentence is cut off by him letting out the girliest shriek I had ever heard. “She licked me! Factionless! I’m going to make you factionless!”

I giggle. “Chris, this is basically my big brother Declan. And yes, I am dating Eric. I know both of them from dignitary meeting that we all went to as kids. Deck, that was the girliest shriek I’ve ever heard. And I don’t think you are allowed to make someone Factionless anyway.”

Declan spins me around and grabs me by the shoulders. He puts his forehead on mine and starts speaking rapidly, he is so close that my eyes won’t physically focus on his face, “Oh yeah! We haven’t had the chance to tell you the good news! I’m training to take Harrison’s place as leader when he retires at the end of initiation. So yeah, I do so have the power to make someone factionless. But I won’t because I’m going to be a nice dictator and all my subjects will love me.” As he stops talking I notice that everyone has made it into the building at this point and is watching us very intently. I blush and pull away from him a little bit. But before I can go too far he pulls me right back to his side, “Don’t even think about trying to get away from me. I’m not letting you go until it’s time for you to start training.”

“Declan, let go of Blue, you’re causing a scene.”

“But Eric she’s my widdle sister and I love her.”

Eric gets a slightly amused expression on his face, not that you’d be able to tell unless you just knew him as well as Declan and I did. In that moment I knew that Declan would be with me for the rest of the day because Eric found the situation funny. “Ok! Initiates! Ignore the 6 year old boy pretending to be a 21 year old man, and look at me. There are a few things we need to go over. Firstly, transfers you will be training with Four and Declan. I will be checking in from time to time to evaluate and see how everything is going. Dauntless born, as always you will be training with Lauren. Secondly, things are going to be a little different this year. While technically Tris will be training with you, she will not be ranked with you. She has already been chosen by dauntless leadership to be part of this faction and after training she will be the joining leadership. She is also my fiancée. This is not favoritism, this stems from the fact that all of the leaders have known Tris since she was born and know that she already has what it takes to be a dauntless member. I won’t tolerate any snide remarks concerning this matter. If I hear one word said about this you will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?”

There is a general chorus of yes sir! “Very well. Now, originally there were only going to be 15 initiates excepted into dauntless this year. However, dauntless leadership has discussed it and we have decided to do away with the cuts. However! That doesn’t mean you can slack off during training. Your position in the rankings determine the order in which you can pick your jobs and only certain rankings can pick certain jobs. That being said. Dauntless born. You may go home and get any clothes you will need for training and report to your dorm within the next two hours. There is no reason for you to buy new clothes when you already have suitable ones at home. Dauntless born, dismissed.”

Eric pauses as they leave and then when everything has quieted down, he picks back up, “Transfers, Four will take you on a tour of the compound. When that is done he will show you to your dorms so you can change into your new clothes that will be provided. After changing you will go to the cafeteria and eat lunch. Dismissed!”


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Eric dismissed the initiates everyone just stood there staring at him. Including Four. Eric gets an irritated look on his face. “Did I fucking stutter? Dismissed!” I look at Eric and smile.

“Bear? Am I supposed to go on this tour too?”

“Nah Blue. Declan and I have already shown you everything that you would have seen on the tour.”

“Hey, you never showed me where the dorms are. I’m not sure where I’ll be sleeping.”

Eric laughs, “That’s because you won’t be staying in the dorm baby. Max, dad, and I discussed it and think it would be best if you stayed with someone you know already. So you will be staying with -“

“Me! I get to keep you with me until you marry Mr. Grumpikins! We will have so much sibling bonding time. I had the guest room all fixed up for you just how I thought you’d like it.” Declan exclaimed cutting off Eric.

“Sounds perfect Deck. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather stay with until I marry Eric.” I smile and pull myself out of Declan’s arms. “Now, I love you and have missed you, but I’d like to look around dauntless and see more than just your chest since you keep pulling me into it. I want piercings! Oh! And a tattoo! I want both. Can I go get them?”

Eric suddenly smiles, “Of course Blue. Let’s go see Tori Wu. She does all of my and Declan’s stuff.”

“Yay! Let’s go!”

We walked out of the room and down a hallway. It wasn’t until we got to the tattoo parlor and the man working the counter saw and raised an eyebrow at us that I realized somehow on the walk over here I somehow managed to be put right in the middle of Eric and Declan. Eric had his arm around my waist and Declan had his around my shoulders. “Guys,” I whined, “why do you insist on keeping me in between you?”

Eric just grinned at me. As he turned to address the man at the counter his face changed back to the cold glare he gives almost everyone else. “Bud, is Wu in? Tris here wants some work done.”

“Yeah, go on back. The first room should be open. I’ll let her know she has a client.” Bud replied.

Eric nodded and led me to a room. I had just gotten settled when Tori walked in. She looked just as fierce as I remembered her looking when she administered my aptitude test. “Tris! Hey, I remember you from the other day. What can I get you?”

I smile at Tori, “I’d like a tattoo and some piercings please.”

“Ok well, let’s get started on the tattoo first. Do you have anything in mind?”

“Yeah. But it’s a little bit embarrassing. I was you to tattoo the word bear behind my ear. Then I want five ravens on my collarbone. Three of them represent the family I left behind, and two of them represent the family I came to be with.”

Tori smiles gently, well as gently as a badass like her can, “that’s actually pretty sweet Tris. No problem, it’ll take about 15 minutes when I get the tattoo pad hooked up.”

“Ok thank you.” I reply. I glance at Eric and Declan. They are both grinning like idiots. I start to feel embarrassed until Eric flips over his arm and points to something in the maze on his forearm. There in the center is one word, Blue. I can’t contain myself so I grab him by the vest and pull him towards me, landing his lips on mine. “I love you.”

Declan has to ruin the moment of course. “Eww Eric! Stop getting your cooties all over my baby sister!” We break apart with a groan. But it’s for the best because Tori has the tattooing pads ready to hook up anyway.

*Time Skip*

After getting my tattoos and having Tori pierce my lip, ears, the top of my ears, my nose, my eyebrow, and my tongue, we head to the cafeteria. Ok ok. I might have went a little overboard on the piercings. But I loved them all when Tori showed me pictures of what I could get pierced. Seeing how Eric told me to get whatever I wanted because he was paying for everything, I think I showed restraint if you ask me.

My hair has started falling out of its bun after so much activity today, and it keeps hitting me in the face. I know that my next change will be a haircut. I’m sick of my hair how it is. We walk into the cafeteria at the same time that the other initiates are. Chris runs up to me. “Hey Tris! You look great! Do you want to sit together? I’ve only met a couple people.”

I look at Eric, he gives me a look that I take to mean sure sweetheart we can sit wherever you want even if it is with annoying candor transfers. But since I actually know Eric I’m sure it actually meant please for the love of everything that is Holy tell her no. I tell her yes anyway. I liked that version of his look better. Eric just rolls his eyes when I drag him and Declan behind Chris. As we sit down Lauren comes and sits beside Declan. She looks really excited but I don’t know why.

“Oh my gosh! Is this the famous Tris that you and Eric won’t shut up about? I’m so excited to meet my new little sister!” Lauren says as soon as her butt hits the seat.

“New little sister?” I ask hesitantly.

“Well yeah! Since I’m dating Deck any little sister of his is a little sister of mine too! Plus I’ve never had a sibling, so it should be fun.”

“Declan! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone and that they were awesome!” I exclaim.

Declan just shrugs, “I just got excited that you were here and staying with me and I forgot that I had a life too.”


End file.
